


Devil's Waltz

by rosyk



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Assassination Attempt(s), British, Daggers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Hwang Hyunjin Being an Asshole, One Shot, POV Female Character, Romance, Royalty, Strong Female Characters, Tension, Waltzing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:00:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29631513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosyk/pseuds/rosyk
Summary: You arrived in a magnificent ball located at the duke's palace. As usual, your job was to assassinate anyone who has a higher position than yours in order to fulfill your destiny to become the next duchess. But as you killed the hypocrite duke of a different country in front of you, a man appeared in your sight. Your past target, the duke who holds precedence above all mankind. He was the reason why you were punished greatly as you weren't able to kill him. Now that he appeared in front of you, what would you do? It seemed to be a mess, but this is a good opportunity to redeem yourself.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Reader, Hwang Hyunjin/You
Kudos: 5





	Devil's Waltz

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is not well-written but I wanted to try out a new genre for a change. Writing this was interesting and I hope to do more fanfictions in genres I am new to. If you love this ff, a follow and like in rosyk at Tumblr would be appreciated <3 Have fun reading and I hope you like it~

“ _Now’s the time_ ,” I thought as I looked at the sparkly red wine placed on my right hand. I raised an eyebrow and half-smiled at the red ruby jewel on my finger, given by marquis Augustus as a sign of my royalty.

I was wearing a sheer lace flutter sleeve evening gown in shades and tints of plain red. The design only appears at the bottom of its sleeve as the rest goes plain. Unnoticeably, the dark portion of red is found at the bottom line of the dress. The high heels were plain black and I wore little earrings so it wouldn’t stand out as much. This might not be the best dress I could find but I do know it matches me like heaven. My curly messy bun with wavy strands of dark chestnut hair on each side complements the overall outfit.

As soon as I stepped into the grand palace, it was indeed remarkably exquisite. As expected of the Prince who holds precedence above all mankind and even other dukes. How marvelous for an irksome sophomaniac.

* * *

I started walking away from people but made sure I was meters near my target. My current target was an overly authoritative noble. This was the very first time I loathed a target. He acted so manly and fine during the day but he was nowhere near there. A hypocrite, to hit girls and threaten them until they agree. _A man of immoral character._

I’ve heard rumors of his contradictory personality, but not a single thought had crossed my mind for him to be like that. After all, he was this charming tall guy who’d make you blush as soon as your eyes managed to fall on his. His gentle but respectful touches would make you feel so safe, wrapped in his arms. Sincere words that pique your interest and eyes, as described by innocent maidens, were unique and shimmers even in your darkest hours. It does match his name duke Pisén which is derived from Pissenlit, a french term for dandelions. He was known for having eyes, that show dandelions dancing in the night sky.

However, his worshippers were too incautious to leave with a man-too-good despite no one being around. In fact, _dandelions never open at night_.

* * *

I wore a sweet smile as I walked his way. The other nobles he’s been talking to had noticed me as they signaled him. He turned around, eyes slightly widened, and looked at me in awe.

“The Marchioness of Auclair, here you are!” he chuckled lowly and smiled as he opened his arms as a sign of welcome. He was indeed a duke but treated me so highly as if he won a jackpot. What a dullard.

“Your grace” I showed a smile exact to his liking, innocent and delicate. Now, do I look exactly just like your victims, Pisén? Don’t get too ahead of yourself.

“Great timing, I was just talking to the dukes about you” I felt his lewd eyes staring at me from top to bottom and I swore I saw him pressing his lips. I was taken aback by how he went steps closer to me and held my upper arm, caressing it gently. I wasn’t able to move for a second. Usually, he would give girls the space to show his sincerity but his patience ran out this time. I coughed to clear out my thoughts and continued the plan.

“You look lovely and nice” He spoke out as if it was the best pick-up line he gave. I pressed my lips together to hold out my laughter. Seriously? Was that all he got?

“You too, your grace” I complimented for the sake of respect and that’s just it.

We talked after a few minutes until he let his guard down and drank the wine I held. It was poison, as usual. It wasn’t thrilling but he wasn’t even worth holding my blade. He walked out as he was starting to get dizzy. Oh, how boring. I thought of leaving but a man called out to me with a voice unexpectedly attractive. I turned around and saw a heavenly duke in front of me. Now, he was the real deal.

“ _What a dainty figure for a dauntless marchioness_ ” the sophomaniac spoke

* * *

Arriving at the palace of the duc (duke) is something I have to look out for. He was my target a year ago but I wasn’t able to draw out my blade in his room for he was called out. I still believe he has some suspicions after I had disappeared that night. Though, I had no grudges against him.

My job is simply to kill every noble who has a position greater than mines. My goal? It is to be the duchess of all and the only obstacle I would face would obviously be this guy in front of me. After all, he got the highest position. My mother would say _the easiest thing to kill a man is to marry him, either break his heart or legally assassinate him_. Honestly, I’ve thought of it as well. But why marry someone I hate? He was born with a silver spoon and had no problems as deeply comparable as mine. He is an egoistic, conceited, and enchanting god, _Samuel Hwang_.

* * *

As I bowed for respect, the music played. It was time for the dance and this was what I was trying to avoid. I looked around people who picked up their partners but most were staring at the figure in front of me.

Although I understand why. No words could describe the ethereal beauty of this blonde duke in a suit.

“A lot of your admirers are staring, so could you please get out of my way and ask-“I cut my sentence off as I was trying to process his doing. He showed his hand in front of me and looked at me in the eye. Oh dear, please tell me this isn’t what I think it is.

“Don’t you think the music played at such a good timing?” He raised an eyebrow and wore a smile. Yes, it was the perfect timing, I rolled my eyes mentally.

“Oh, you do know I’d hate to take this dance” He tilted his chin sideways, silently signaling me a lot of people are watching. I sighed and wore a sarcastic smile. “I feel honored you always love to embarrass me in front of people” I added and took his hand as he led me in the middle.

I know how to dance. In fact, that was a necessity before having a royal title. I also have manners, but he doesn’t deserve to be shown some.

* * *

I hate how he was genuinely enjoying it as he loved seeing me look so angry. Ah, how annoying. If it weren’t for the audience, I’d gladly draw my dagger out of my dress and murder this man. We were doing a few waltz steps and turns until I stepped on his shoes.

“You did that with pure will, didn’t you?” His eyes slightly widened and narrowed soon after as he slightly tightened the grip on my back, causing both of us to get a step closer.

“If you gave me enough space and didn’t go beyond the boundaries, I wouldn’t have done that, your grace” I mimicked his smile minutes ago and he was clearly ticked off.

“As they all say, keep your friends close, but enemies closer” The crowd starts to fall out and away from us two dancing, after seeing how close we were. Great, was he trying to make me have more girls holding grudges and death wills on me?

“You’re hurting me” I simply stated to let him know I was desperately wishing to blow this palace up and never see him again.

He acted as if he was thinking and sarcastically remarked “Did I complain when you were trying to kill me in my room for the past year?” He smiled as he knew he made a point. How I wish I could wipe it out and never see it in my life once again. If that happened, that could’ve been the best blessing.

“So you knew?” I questioned as he turned me gracefully around the center while the people watching were in awe. They loved the view, unfortunately not knowing the words spoken with nothing but contrasting emotions.

“How couldn’t I, darling?” the duke replied with a smug look. ”you were as transparent as an open book. Even right now, I could say you’re enjoying this dance with me.” He looked at me, acting so all-knowing as if he had known me for years.

“How flattering for a duke to assume that fast. Just because a girl smiles at you doesn’t mean she’s not planning to visit your grave”

“My, my, how unfortunate for a magnificent lady to have quite an indecent mouth” He lowered his head and chuckled in slightly deep and seductive voice girls would swoon over.

“So you do think I’m magnificent?” I backfired and went closer to him, wearing a smug look.

“Oh, I’ve always told you how much I find you beautiful, darling” He went closer until our faces were inches apart. I froze for a few seconds and stared at his eyes, a pity for him to be such a beauty. I found a smirk in his face and that like-what-you-see look which made me go back to earth seconds later.

“Your cocky smirk makes me want to pass away and never see you again, your grace” I smiled sarcastically for the only god knows how many times in this day, as I sighed, trying to calm myself down.

“Be my guest then” I rolled my eyes and purposely stepped on his foot once again. “I’m sorry, I’m not used to dancing with someone who’s self-centered and conceited” I emphasized the last 3 words and told him in a low volume, whispering.

“How offensive,” he was simply entertained seeing me so irritated.

“Pardon me once again, I wasn’t aware you were offended by facts. Who wouldn’t want to jump off a cliff after seeing you?”

“But what’s the hold up for, darling? Why wouldn’t you jump off? Do you want me to be the one who will have to push you? I would be pleased to do so”

“If only you knew your grace Hwang before you could even manage to push me off a high building, I would be the first who’ll come at you”

“Oh really? Because as what I knew, you weren’t able to kill a target last year”

“Someone called you out, so you were fortunate” I gripped his hand to calm myself down and to know how much he had pissed me off. In return, he just shot an amusing smile as he looked at both of our hands.

“Just admit that you enjoy dancing with me. In fact, you love the view you’re seeing right now.” I rolled my eyes with a smile after his statement.

“Who would love dancing with the devil? I don’t but I do love having your throat slit and body 6 feet below the ground”

“Brutally fierce, I like that” he winked at me as I stared at him in confusion. Is he mentally unstable? What the hell do I do if I was actually dancing with a lunatic duke?

“But we both know you couldn’t seriously do that” he replied as he held my hand and twirled me around “because why so didn’t you kill me beforehand when we spent several hours in the room? My servant arrived very late in fact. You could’ve had lots of time with no worries. ”he held my back, causing our bodies to press together after the turn. The audience’s eyes had widened and most of them clapped.

* * *

My sarcastic smile faded and shifted into a frown. He was surprised by how serious I was with just a statement that he assumed I would take as a joke. I was about to leave the ball but he held my wrist with a startled look. It just took seconds but staring into his eyes made it feel like forever. I stared at him with pure anger and hatred. Something in what he said triggered me.

The facts he spoke infuriated me. Why didn’t I kill him right after the moment? Was it pity? Guilt? I was raised to kill people higher than me so why should I feel guilty? Or was I indeed pity of him when he trusted me? Trust doesn’t belong between enemies.

* * *

He got the hint and smiled like he knew everything. “With the way you’re behaving, I would assume you’re madly in love with me” He held his grip on my hand tighter but in a way that it doesn’t hurt.

I tried to clear out my expressions and anything I’m thinking about because he knew me so well even after just a little late-night talk. “With the way you’re talking I could assume it was you, with me. But I do know that you’re not, aren’t you, your grace?” I raised my eyebrow and smiled. Though the way I spoke came out as if I was trying to defend myself from the way he’s making me feel and reassured myself nothing’s going to happen.

I recognized the music playing and it was near the last part of Old Russian waltz Sorrow, the last song. It means I had unknowingly been dancing with him for already more than 30 minutes. To think I wasn’t fond of dancing around people, why did I lose track of time?

He led and twirled me around as he smiled _“who says I’m not, darling?”_ I stopped breathing for a second and instinctively held the dagger attached to my leg near the slit. Except, the dagger wasn’t there anymore.

He took me before I could even comprehend the situation. Have I lost it while I was busy talking to Pisén? Or was I waltzing? But I remembered I brought it. Panic arose me and my mind stopped working. Or what if-

We danced a few steps of the fast waltz and he turned me around. He lifted my leg slightly aligned below his hip, making me hold onto his neck and lay on his large hands supporting my back as soon as the last music stopped. He showed me the dagger, making sure others didn’t see him.

“Looking for this?” I was left shocked and as I was about to explain myself, he grinned like a cute kid to make people unsuspicious of all that’s happening. As soon as he leaned and whispered in my ear, his aura changed and I felt the goosebumps. I could feel how cold yet playful he was. He smirked mischievously as he spoke with a deep voice,

> _**“I’m not letting you off this time, milady”** _


End file.
